Dora Bertobat!
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Hanya karena menonton sebuah acara TV, Dora memutuskan untuk melakukan perubahan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan karirnya!


**A/N:**

**Fic edisi Ramadhan dari Cantik-Chan hadir lagiii :D entah kesambet apa, sampe terinspirasi bikin di fandom Dora :p. Oh ya, kugambarkan Dora, Boots dkk disini, telah menginjak jenjang 1 SMP di sebuah sekolah di Jakarta, Indonesia tercinta :)**

**Disclaimer: Dora the Explorer diprakarsai oleh Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh Valdes dan Eric Weiner. Beberapa dialog & kutipan diambil dari buku 'Yuk Berhijab!' karya Felix Siauw, ilustrasi oleh Emeralda Noor Achni :)**

**Warning: OOC! Terutama Diego XD**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

.

.

**Dora Bertobat!**

"Bapak sutradara, ibu produser, abang kameramen, kakak _stylist, _mamang bakso, teman-teman semuanya, aku pengen ngomong sesuatu, nih…"

Pak sutradara yang baru saja mengakhiri sesi pengambilan gambar untuk _show _'Dora the Explorer' yang biasa kita tonton pagi hari itu, terkejut melihat artis ciliknya itu berbicara dengan nada sendu.

"Aku… mau mengundurkan diri dari sini…"

…hening sebentar…

"APA?!" Pak sutradara terkejut.

"HAH?!" Ibu produser melotot.

"CIYUS?!" abang kameramen syok.

"ENELAN?!" kakak _stylist_ melongo.

"MIAPAH?!" Boots dkk terperangah.

"NANTI YANG BELI BAKSO SAYA SIAPA LAGI KALO BUKAN NENG DORA?!" mamang bakso ngomel panjang lebar. Oke, abaikan.

"Ada apa, Dora? Kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya Ibu produser sabar.

"Mmm, begini bu…" Dora menghela nafas sejenak. "Saya ingin mengundurkan diri, karena alasan pribadi yang mendesak…"

"Alasan pribadi, ya…," Ibu produser manggut-manggut.

"Kalau boleh bapak tahu, sebegitu _urgent _nya kah masalah pribadi itu, hingga membuatmu ingin mengundurkan diri? Padahal, _show _Dora The Explorer saat ini _rating_ nya tinggi, lho! Kamu juga sedang berada di ambang kepopuleran, Dora! Banyak fans-mu yang akan menyayangkan keputusan ini!" Pak sutradara mencoba membujuk Dora.

"Sangat _urgent, _pak. Tapi maaf, ini benar-benar pribadi bagi saya…" Dora tetap bersikeras.

Boots, yang tidak rela sahabat seperjuangannya undur diri begitu saja, mencoba memberikan usul.

"Gini aja, deh. Gimana kalo Bapak kasih waktu seminggu bagi Dora untuk memikirkan ulang pendapatnya? Mungkin Dora lagi galau pak, jadi belum memikirkan secara matang gitu deh." seru monyet bersepatu merah itu yakin.

"Iye, Dora. Jangan asal main ngundur-ngundur diri gitu aje, dong. Pikirin juga nih kite-kite," sewot Swiper dengan logat khas Betawi-nya.

Isa si Iguana kalem nan feminin, berusaha menghibur Dora yang (memang) terlihat galau.

"Kutebak, kamu merasa _show _ini mengganggu pendidikanmu? Kamu kan masih kelas 1 SMP, jadi nggak terlalu sibuk kan? Ayolah, pikirkan lagi dengan baik…"

"Ng…. bukan itu, Isa. Ada sesuatu yang lain…," Dora menyangkal ragu.

"Yaudah deh kalo emang nggak mau cerita sama kita," Tico si tupai menyahut.

"Mending elu nenangin diri di rumah dulu, deh. Abis itu baru cerita lagi ke kita-kita," saran Benny si sapi biru dengan bijak.

"Hadeeeeeh…," Dora menghela nafas. Makin galau atas segala kekalutan di benaknya. Ia pun membernaikan diri untuk menceritakan alasan sebenarnya di balik semua ini.

"Jadi, aku mengundurkan diri karena…" benak Dora memutar kembali peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin…

* * *

_Flashback mode: on_

"Slamlekoooom! Dor, dor!"

Suara apa itu? Ah, mungkin penggunaan _sound effect _yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Dor, dor!"

Eh? Suara anak laki-laki?

"Dor, DORAAAAA!"

Oh, suara Diego ternyata.

Si gadis bernama Dora terkejut mendengar teriakan Diego yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Gimana nggak terkejut, siang bolong gini malah ada cowok jejeritan manggil namanya. Dora pun segera menuju pintu depan, membukakannya untuk Diego dan mempersilakannya masuk ke ruang tamu.

Diego yang baru masuk ke rumah sepupunya tersebut, terenyak melihat penampilan baru Dora.

"Dor, elu…"

"Wa'alaikum salam. Masuk dulu aja, deh. Kujelasin semuanya."

"Jadi, sejak kapan lo berpenampilan kayak gini?" sambar Diego.

"Sejak aku tahu kalau ini merupakan kewajiban setiap muslimah."

"Tapi lo keliatan aneh pake _jilbab,_" tegas Diego, terutama di kata terakhir.

Dora terenyak mendengar kalimat sepupunya barusan. Diucapkan dengan nada meremehkan, tentu Dora merasa punya hak untung menentang.

"Aneh menurutmu, belum tentu aneh di mata Tuhan!"

"Seeeessshh," Diego mendesis, mencibir Dora yang terlihat sok alim di matanya. "Maksud gue kesini tuh, sebenernya mau nganterin kue pesenan nyokap lu untuk lebaran nanti. Nih, nastar sama putri salju masing-masing 3 toples, sama _choco chips_ 2 toples!" Ia menaruh kue-kue menggiurkan itu di meja ruang tamu Dora, nyaris menggoda iman dua remaja yang sedang berpuasa tersebut.

"Makasih atas kuenya, deh. Omong-omong tentang _jilbab _yang kamu bilang aneh tadi, ini emang merupakan keputusan aku, ga ada paksaan dari siapapun," Dora menegaskan kata 'jilbab', membuat Diego semakin tertantang untuk mendebatnya.

"Elu sadar dong, acara lu sekarang ini lagi laku-lakunya… dan penampilan fisik itu penting banget di dunia _entertainment. _Kalo elu nggak cantik dan seksi, mana diliat orang!"

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang suka pamer udel dan paha kayak dulu lagi, Diego."

"Ya iyalah, udah SMP juga…,"sembari berkata begitu, Diego tertawa kecil mengingat debut mereka berdua di dunia _entertainment _dulu, ketika mereka berdua ikut audisi di sebuah ajang pencarian bakat untuk menemukan artis cilik yang akan mengisi acara baru, milik perusahaan pencari bakat tersebut. Beruntungnya, mereka diterima dalam dua acara berbeda, padahal umur mereka masih sangat belia, sekitar kelas 4 SD lah. Dora dan Diego berhasil tenar lewat acara berbau petualangan yang mereka pandu. _Dora the Explorer _dan_ Go, Diego, Go! _merupakan acara anak-anak paling tenar hingga kini, bahkan dua bocah itu sempat dinobatkan sebagai anak-anak berpenghasilan tertinggi di Indonesia.

"Nah, Dora sepupuku, lo masih keukeuh berjilbab, padahal dengan kecantikan lo bisa ngedapetin semua yang lo mau?"

"Di bulan Ramadhan ini, aku mau berubah jadi lebih baik. Apa itu salah?"

"Abis bulan Ramadhan, lu berubah pamer aurat lagi deh, hahaha," seloroh Diego tanpa merasa bersalah. Tentu saja Dora tersinggung. Orang mau berniat baik, malah tambah disindir!

"Sebagai sodara harusnya ngedukung kek!" Dora mangkel. Jelas lah, abis kena sindiran bertubi-tubi.

"Gue ngedukung apa yang menurut gue bener, dan gue bakal malu kalo sampe karir sepupu gue sendiri jatuh cuma karena dia sok menutup aurat!"

Dora terkesiap. _Karirku akan jatuh? _batinnya khawatir. Ia tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dora cukup percaya diri, penampilan barunya ini akan tetap disukai anak-anak pecinta acaranya…

"Bohong, ah. Ga ada hubungannya berhijab dengan jatuhnya popularitas."

"Lo terlalu naïf. Coba aja liat di TV, di majalah, di semua media massa. Cewek-cewek yang diidolain pasti yang cantik dan seksi! Udah hukum alam, Dor, yang enak dilihat lah yang bertahan!"

"Jadi, menurutmu cewek berjilbab itu nggak enak dilihat, gitu?" Dora masih tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Yah, _no offense _deh. Sekali lagi gue bilang, _look is everything. _Penampilan tuh segalanya di dunia ini! Berani bertaruh karir lo akan tetep aman meskipun berjilbab?" tantang Diego.

Inilah yang Dora benci. Bukan mengapa, tetapi dari kecil ia selalu kalah bila bertaruh dengan sepupu lelakinya tersebut. Padahal, semua ini berawal dari acara TV yang tak sengaja ia tonton pagi tadi. Saat itu, ia menyaksikan dua orang narasumber, yang satu merupakan seorang ustad tenar,sedangkan satu lagi adalah wanita cantik berhijab panjang sederhana, yang tak lazim ditemui saat ini, dimana para _hijabers _berlomba-lomba untuk mengenakan hijab se'kreatif' dan semewah mungkin. Mereka berdua membicarakan tentang pentingnya menutup aurat bagi muslimah. Dora yang merasa sangat tertampar karena selalu memamerkan aurat (terutama udel dan paha) di hadapan pemirsa ciliknya, memutuskan untuk bertobat saat itu juga.

"Kok lu malah diem? Takut ngadepin tantangan gue?"

"Aku cuma mikir," Dora berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalo sekali aja aku menang dari tantanganmu?" ia bersikap sok tenang. Padahal ini hanya alibi supaya Diego tidak mendebatnya kembali.

"_We'll see…," _Diego menyeringai. "_Anyway_, makasih atas ceramahnya yak, bu ustadzah! Slamlekom!"

"Wa'alaikum salam…"

Sembari menutup pintu, Dora makin kalut atas komentar Diego terhadapnya. Ah, bahkan ia belum memberitahu perihal hijab ini terhadap orangtuanya, karena sejak pagi mereka telah pergi bekerja. Gadis ini pun semakin galau akan keputusunnya berhijab…

* * *

_Flashback mode: off_

"Oh, jadi gara-gara si Diego, toh…" ujar Boots.

"Tega bener sih dia," sambung Tico.

"Kalo gitu, kita sih ngedukung banget!" abang kameramen tiba-tiba mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke. Ibu sama bapak setuju untuk ngasi waktu selama seminggu untukmu. Gunakan dengan baik, ya!" ibu produser menepuk bahu Dora lembut. Syuting 'Dora the Explorer' untungnya memakan waktu yang cukup singkat, disesuaikan dengan jadwal sekolah. Semua kru pun berbuka bersama terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Karena baru minggu pertama puasa, jadi kegiatan syuting dilaksanakan lebih singkat dari biasanya, mengingat para kru banyak yang berpuasa. Setelah menikmati menu iftar **1)**, mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Di rumah, Dora kembali merenung, menyaksikan iklan TV di depannya dengan tatapan hampa. Papi dan Mami Dora heran, mengapa anak mereka yang begitu ceria bisa mendadak _badmood._

Kemudian, semua berubah semenjak Negara Api menyerang…

*eh, salah*

Kemudian, semua berubah sejak sang ustad dan wanita cantik berhijab panjang, yang Dora lihat tadi pagi, kembali muncul di TV malam ini. Kali ini, topiknya mirip seperti yang Dora saksikan tadi pagi. Masih tentang menutup aurat, tapi seputar pandangan masyarakat mengenai hijab di dunia _entertainment. _

_Hah? Cocok banget sama keadaanku sekarang, _pikir Dora senang. Merasa GR bahwa dua orang tersebut mengetahui isi hatinya, ia pun melonjak senang, lompat-lompat kesana kemari hingga Papi dan Mami makin bingung. Anak mereka masih waras, kan?

Kedua panutan Dora di TV pun mulai berdialog,

"Jadi, Pak Ustad, ada seorang wanita berhijab yang mengeluh, bahwa hijab membuatnya merasa kesulitan untuk mencari pekerjaan, karena berbagai stigma buruk yang masih tertanam dalam benak sebagian orang mengenai wanita berhijab. Ada yang takut mengenai masalah terorisme lah, sampai beralasan bahwa hijab akan mengganggu kinerja wanita tersebut. Bagaimana solusinya?"

Tentu pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi Dora ingin ucapkan, eh? Remaja itu pun makin antusias, sampai-sampai Papi dan Mami bisa langsung menebak gelagat Dora akan minat barunya ini.

"Dora, kamu… mau pake jilbab kayak Mami?" Mami bertanya tak kalah antusias.

"Kalo mau, ntar bilang aja, biar kita beliin buat Dora tersayang!" sang Papi menyahut seru.

"Sip lah!"

Ketiganya pun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tontonan tadi. Makin fokus ketika sang ustad mulai memberikan jawabannya.

"Mengenai wanita berhijab yang meniti karir, sebenarnya boleh-boleh saja, asal jangan sampai mengganggu kegiatan domestiknya, seperti mengurus rumah, mendidik anak, karena sebetulnya mencari nafkah itu merupakan kodrat pria. Soal boleh tidaknya hijab saat bekerja, lebih baik kita tetap mengenakan hijab, dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang memperbolehkan kita memakainya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa berbisnis di rumah," sang ustad menegaskan.

"Seharusnya seorang muslimah tak boleh membantah perintah Allah demi kerja. Yang memberi kita rejeki kan Allah, bukan bos. Bos yang melarang hijab juga, belum tentu bisa memberi gaji yang dapat membeli surga!"

_Jleb._

Betapa kata-kata itu sangat menancap di lubuk hati Dora yang terdalam. Kata-kata itu jugalah yang menepis segala kegalauan Dora atas keputusannya berhijab.

Kemudian, lima kata inilah yang makin membulatkan tekad Papi dan Mami untuk _shopping _keperluan baru Dora. Eh, tekadnya Dora juga sih…

"Papi, Mami, Dora mau berhijab!"

* * *

Malamnya, Dora sibuk _browsing online shop _kesana-kemari, karena barusan mendapat restu ortunya untuk membeli beberapa hijab baru yang akan ia kenakan.

"Seru juga nih, berhijab jaman sekarang bisa jadi ajang tampil cantik, _stylish _dan trendi! Sekarang juga mulai banyak desainer _fashion _hijab dan tutorial hijab _stylish _dan keren!" batin Dora senang. Dasar anak gaul zaman sekarang…

Maih melihat-lihat olshop, mengeluarkan berbagai macam kalimat andalan demi memesan barang yang menarik perhatian, kayak;

"Sis, yang ini masi _available _gak?"

"Sistaaaa aku mau yang ini dong. PO ya? Wah maaf deh, _cancel_ aja hehe."

"Gan, kalo ongkir ke Jakarta Timur berapahh?"

…dan seabrek kalimat berbau konsumtif lainnya. Bukannya memikirkan cara supaya menjadi muslimah yang lebih baik, ini malah borong baju kemana-mana dan ikutan _tutorial _yang sungguh sangat merepotkan sekali. Dora… Dora…

"Wawww… ada _tutorial _baru _vintage-bohemian-romantic-gothic-aquatic-keripic-r ematic _hijab _style!"_

"Kyaaa… mesti punya koleksi pashmina motif kembang kempis warna _shocking neon!"_

"Aaakkk… belum punya _harlem pants _motif ular naga tutul-tutul coklat ungu kehijauan!"

"Hm… pas ke studio nanti pake kerudung apa ya, yang _matching _dengan sepatu ulekan motif zebra tabrak lari?"

Papi dan Mami yang mendengar jejeritan kalap Dora hanya bisa manggut-manggut sambil geleng-geleng (?). Ini anak mau tobat ato _shopping_? Namun, demi mendukung anaknya berhijab, dua pasangan ini pun hanya maklum. Biasalah, anak muda…

Dora pun menghabiskan waktu seminggunya demi mempersiapkan diri…

* * *

_A week later…_

Si gadis remaja yang baru bertaubat itu melangkah penuh semangat, penuh percaya diri, penuh gairah menuju studio tempat syuting Dora the Explorer. Tentu saja, pandangan mata semua tertuju kearah Dora, bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga… (eeaaa).

Bukan, bukan. Kita tidak sedang membahas lagu Coboy Junior, kok.

Baiklah, kembali ke Dora yang telah tiba di studio… yang pertama kali menyambut gadis itu ialah kakak _stylist _yang masih sibuk membereskan baju yang akan dikenakan untuk _show. _Namun, bukanya menunjukkan reaksi heboh seperti biasa, si kakak _stylist _malah tercengang melihat penampilan Dora.

"Ada apa, kak?" panggil Dora sambil melambaikan tangan, "Ini kan gaya baru, _Rock 'n Roll syariah!" _

Mendengar dialog Dora dan kakak _stylist, _semua yang menunggu di dalam studio, termasuk Boots dkk, segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Wah, Dora akhirnya jadi juga berjilbab, tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa, bu produser?"

"Jilbabmu 'kreatif' sekali ya, hehehe…," bu produser berusaha 'mengingatkan' Dora.

"Whoa, ya iya dong bu. _Rock 'n Roll syariah!"_

Semua hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Dora, terlebih lagi Pak sutradara, yang sepertinya telah menyiapkan rencana besar untuknya.

"Nak, kesini sebentar," titah Pak sutradara. "Bapak cuma mau bilang, kalo gaya jilbab ini sama sekali nggak cocok denganmu."

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan Pak sutradara yang memang terkenal _to the point._

Tentu saja Dora kaget, "Hah? Yang bener pak?"

"Kalo dipikir-pikir, nyang dibilang Pak sutradara bener juga," Swiper manggut-manggut. "Kalo mau tobat, ya sekalian aje dah, nggak usah pake embel-embel rok en rol syariah segala!"

"Ya ini udah tobat, Swiper…" kilah Dora.

"Biasanya kan, yang suka dibilang jilbab syariah itu, menutup dada dan nggak norak kayak elu, Dora… maaf aje ye," balas Swiper. Dora jadi teringat lagi wanita berhijab yang ia tonton di TV seminggu lalu. Terlihat anggun nan damai…

"Mending kamu pakai yang lebih sederhana aja, Dora…" saran Isa.

"Daripada pake _pashmina _motif tengkorak, _skinny jeans _itemdanaksesoris bling-bling gitu, keliatan kayak gimanaaa gitu," kakak _stylist _menimpali. Dora pun merenungi ucapan rekan-rekannya tersebut. Ia kan berusaha tampil cantik untuk umum, seperti kata Diego, ia takut karirnya akan jatuh hanya karena ia tidak dipandang cantikoleh orang-orang.

"Jadi… aku harus gimana, dong?"

Dora memaparkan kembali perkataan Diego tentang wanita berhijab yang tak dianggap laku di pasaran. Semua manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ntar kalo banyak yang mengejekku gimana?" ujar Dora khawatir.

Bu produser pun menepuk pundak Dora penuh pengertian, "Kalo mau berjilbab, pakailah yang benar. Jangan karena cuma ingin eksis saja. Rezeki itu nggak akan kemana, kok. Kamunya aja yang terpengaruh perkataan orang. Diego terkenal dengan caranya sendiri, maka kamu pun juga harus begitu."

Dora mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lagipula, bapak juga sudah memikirkan konsep acara baru bagi kalian," ujarnya sumringah.

"Ayo, semua merapat kemari. Bapak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu sama kalian…"

* * *

"Selamat sore, teman-teman semua! Aku Dora!"

"Dan aku, Boots! Ini teman-teman kami, Isa, Tico, Benny! Oh ya, Swiper udah tobat sekarang, jadi dia juga mau jadi temen kita!"

"Maaf atas absennya kami selama seminggu… sekarang kami hadir dengan format baru!"

Dora tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka, rencana Pak sutradara ini sangat melegakan hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, selain bisa tetap tampil di TV, ia juga bisa mendidik anak-anak melalui segmen acara terbarunya ini. Segala pikiran negatifnya mengenai hijab pun lenyap sudah, berganti dengan rasa optimis yang membuncah.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Kami persembahkan, segmen baru ini… 'Belajar Mengaji Bersama Dora dan Kawan-kawan'! Pertama-tama, ayo kita mengenal huruf hijaiyah! Dimulai dari Iqro 1 dulu yaaa," Dora dkk berseru ceria.

Kemudian, muncullah huruf-huruf hijaiyah di layar kaca. Dituntun oleh Dora, semua penonton pun bisa menyaksikan betapa mudahnya belajar mengaji.

"Yang tegak lurus ini, namanya huruf 'alif' ato 'a'. Nah, kalo yang kayak huruf 'U' dan ada titik di bawah, disebut 'ba', kalo yang dua titik di atas itu 'ta'. Oh ya, yang ada tiga titik dibaca 'tsa'. Kita harus cermat ya, supaya nggak kebalik-balik…"

Boots pun melanjutkan, "Kita juga mengenal 3 tanda baca; Fathah, Kasrah, Dhammah. Kalo Fathah, ada tanda garis miring di atas huruf, sedangkan Kasrah garisnya di bawah. Nah, yang ada tanda seperti badan bebek ini, disebut Dhammah. Jika ada tanda Fathah, dibaca 'a', kalo Kasrah bacanya 'I', misalnya huruf 'alif' ada garis miring dibawahnya, nah dibaca 'I', sedangkan yang Dammah bacanya 'u'…"

Diego yang sedang berada di rumah, terenyak begitu melihat penampilan baru Dora di TV.

"Wah, kalah taruhan deh aku…" batinnya tak menyangka.

Dengan cepat, acara 'Belajar Mengaji' tersebut pun menjadi sangat popular di kalangan anak-anak. Tentu saja, mereka senang karena dapat belajar Al-Qur'an dengan _fun. _Semakin popular, Dora ternyata semakin sadar untuk menyederhanakan hijab, katanya sih;

"Aku gak mau deh pake yang norak-norak lagi. Biar aja banyak yang bilang sok alim, aku kan emang pengen berubah jadi lebih alim dari sebelumnya!"

Semua mendukung keputusan Dora, tak terkecuali Diego yang sudah terbuka mata hatinya akan pentingnya menutup aurat…

* * *

**1) Makanan_ iftar_: Hidangan buka puasa**

* * *

**Ga nyangkaaaa bakal sepanjang ini :") rencananya sih cuma mau bikin sekitar 5-6 halaman, eh ga nyangka bisa sampe 11 halaman :O**

**Butuh kritik dan saran di kotak **_**review **_**nih, syukron khairan katsira :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
